Agent Carter (TV series)
Agent Carter is a live-action series developed by and . Reaper creators Tara Butters and Michele Fazekas wrote and executive produced the show and served as the showrunners for the series. The series was officially ordered on 8 May 2014, and its first season aired from 6 January to 24 February 2015. Press release Season 1 It's 1946, and peace has dealt Peggy Carter a serious blow as she finds herself marginalized when the men return home from fighting abroad. Working for the covert SSR (Strategic Scientific Reserve), Peggy must balance doing administrative work and going on secret missions for Howard Stark all while trying to navigate life as a single woman in America, in the wake of losing the love of her life – Steve Rogers. When old acquaintance Howard Stark (Dominic Cooper, Marvel's "Captain America: The First Avenger”) finds himself being framed for unleashing his deadliest weapons to anyone willing to pony up the cash, he contacts Peggy - the only person he can trust - to track down those responsible, dispose of the weapons and clear his name. He empowers his butler, Edwin Jarvis (James D'Arcy, “Master and Commander: The Far Side of the World”), to be at her beck and call when needed to help assist her as she investigates and tracks down those responsible for releasing these weapons of mass destruction. But Jarvis, who is a creature of habit and sticks to a rigid daily routine, is going to have to make some major life changes if he's going to be able to keep up with Peggy. If caught going on these secret missions for Stark, Peggy could be targeted as a traitor and spend the rest of her days in prison – or worse. And as she delves deeper into her investigation, she may find that those she works for are not who they seem, and she might even begin to question whether Stark is as innocent as he claims. Season 2 Dedicated to the fight against new Atomic Age threats in the wake of World War II, Agent Carter journeys from New York City to Los Angeles for her most dangerous – and bizarre – assignment yet. East Coast SSR Chief Jack Thompson sends Peggy to work with newly appointed West Coast SSR Chief Daniel Sousa to explore a strange homicide involving a body that glows and emanates cold. Upon her arrival, Peggy reunites with Howard Stark's butler and her loyal partner-in-crime, Edwin Jarvis, who welcomes her to the Hollywood life and sets her up at Stark's mansion. There, Peggy meets Ana (Lotte Verbeek), Jarvis’ free-spirited and devoted wife to whom she takes an immediate liking. Eventually, the odd investigation leads Peggy to quirky yet charming scientist Jason Wilkes (Reggie Austin), who quickly becomes an ally — and sparks fly. As Peggy continues to find clues in this peculiar case, she is introduced to the machinations of Whitney Frost (Wynn Everett), a movie starlet, brilliant physicist and the true power behind husband and senatorial candidate Calvin Chadwick. Calvin, a politician who will do anything to get to the top, befriends Vernon Masters, a veteran of the War Department with a keen understanding of how to work the system. Peggy soon discovers that corruption seemingly runs deep, making it hard to distinguish the good versus the bad. The search comes full circle when Russian spy Dottie Underwood returns into Peggy's life in a new and unexpected way. But even as Peggy discovers a new city, both old and new friends – and potentially a new love – she's about to learn the bright lights of post-war Hollywood mask a more sinister threat to everyone she is sworn to protect. Cast Main *Hayley Atwell as Peggy Carter *James D'Arcy as Edwin Jarvis *Chad Michael Murray as Jack Thompson (Season 1-2) *Enver Gjokaj as Daniel Sousa *Shea Wigham as Roger Dooley (Season 1) Recurring *Kyle Bornheimer as Ray Krzeminski(Season 1) *Ralph Brown as Johann Fennhoff(Season 1) *Dominic Cooper as Howard Stark *Meagen Fay as Miriam Fry(Season 1) *Lyndsy Fonseca as Angie Martinelli *Bridget Regan as Dottie Underwood *Ray Wise as Hugh Jones *Kurtwood Smith as Vernon Masters (Season 2) *Ken Marino as Joseph Manfredi *Wynn Everett as Agnes Cully/Whitney Frost/Madame Masque *Currie Graham as Calvin Chadwick *Lotta Verbeek as Ana Jarvis *Reggie Austin as Jason Wilkes *Lelsey Boone as Rose Roberts *Matt Braunger as Dr. Aloysius Samberly Episodes Season 1 *"Now is Not the End" *"Bridge and Tunnel" *"Time & Tide" *"The Blitzkrieg Button" *"The Iron Ceiling" *"A Sin to Err" *"SNAFU" *"Valediction" Season 2 *"The Lady in the Lake" *"A View in the Dark" *"Better Angels" *"Smoke & Mirrors" *"The Atomic Job" *"Life of the Party" *"Monsters" *"The Edge of Mystery" *"A Little Song and Dance" *"Hollywood Ending" References Category:TV series Category:ABC series